Lonely Raven
by The Lonely Assassins
Summary: After that fatefull halloween, amy potter harrys twin is removed from the equasion by the meddling fool dumbledore. Belived to be dead, amy goes to hogwarts but she must deside what is worth more the family that abandoned her or the people that gave her shelter...
1. Prologue

Lonley Raven

An: Hey peoples! :) This is my first propler fanfic with chappies and stuff so please be nice. No flames but constructive critasim is welcome. This fic will flick from first to third person as the main charater amy will be sort of narrating it. So... enjoy ok :).

_Italics - amys wrighting_

:parseltounge:

Prologue-Nightmare

_A shout of a child. _

_Carved Pumpkins planted outside doors their flickering faces,_

_Lighting the way for children to collect candy._

_A typical Halloween or so we thought._

_This is where my story begins..._

_I am Ameilia Potter. Amy for short. Its normal. _

_It could have been worse...imagine...Pheonix *snorts*. I would have died._

_If you havent already guessed, I am Harry Potter Sister. His twin. They think i am dead. Everyone thinks i am dead. _

_Because of that __**Stupid Meddling fool...**_

_This tale starts on the 31st of October 1981, Halloween but you already knew that. _

_One of the greatest days in wizarding history but the start of a nightmare...my nightmare._

Don't Forget to review :) - Lots of Love form my secret hideout - _The Lonley Assassins :P_


	2. Chapter 1

Lonley Raven

An: Hey peoples! :) I know the last chapter was a little short and so is this one but i will update a couple of small chapters at a time as i write them on my ipod, so sometimes you will get a nice long one and others you will get about 3-4 small chapters. So dont forget to review and tell me if the story is crap. Thanks... :)

Chapter 1 - Attack

The wind howled shrilly in the trees. A swish of a cloak. The crack of twigs under footsteps. The footsteps of a man. The most evil man...

Lord Voldemort was having a good day. No. A _Very _good day. He wouldn't go as far as to say nothing would go wrong because everything goes wrong when you say that. It wasn't often Lord Voldemort had a good day but He guessed it came with the whole dark lord persona.

Wormtail finally after months upon months of one to many crucios, had finally gave in. When he first saw the specimen, he thought he would be particulary easy to crack but he was far from right.

Wormtail had tried to learn occulmency but as a high skilled legimens it only a occulmens above his own level he couldn't break and he was yet to meet one of those.

He had also tried to obliviate himself. Stupid Bastard. He can't even cast a simple levitation charm.

And then he tried to run. As they all do. And then he gave up and came running back. It would have been much less hassle if he hadn't have been bothered in the first place.

Voldemort stood at the gate of Potter Cottage. Wormtail had informed him that Potter senior and the mudblood was attending the annual ministry Halloween ball, with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. So no prizes for who was asked to babysit.

After Womtail had broken the fidelias charm, Voldemort was able to disintegrate the other strong wards around the cottage. The potter would be informed in a couple of minutes. If they haven't drunk that much, But a few minutes was all he would need.

He strode up the door and blasted it apart for dramatic effects.

"M'My 'Lord" Wormtail stammered the dark lord pushed him aside into the remains of the doorway...

"Show me the boy..." he hissed.

James Potter arrived at the scene expecting the worst. The whole top of the house had been blasted apart and a shrill scream coming from a child brought him back to his senses.

He climed the rubble until he arrived in the remains of the nursery. He found ashes, a wand, and a cloak in a small pile.

"It can't be..." he wondered

He lifted the yew wand and twirled it in his fingers.

**Voldemorts **wand...

This must mean...

He turned and saw his children hiddlen under the remans of their cots. He pulled the cots apart and got them out.

His daughter amy was unharmed but obviously scared her tufts of raven hair stuck to her forhead. Her Ice blue eyes filled with tears.

His son Harry was fast asleep as if exhausted. His hair was parted to reveal a small scar shaped like a lighting bolt.

It would mean only one thing,

The child had survived the killing curse

**HEY DONT FORGET TO REVIEW...PRESS THE BUTTON! :) **

Love from my secret hideout - _The lonley Assassins :)_


	3. Chapter 2

Lonley Raven

An: Hey peoples! What about the last chappie i thought it was okay...A little longer but i could improve what do you think?

REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE :D!

ahem... Enjoy the chapter...

**Newspaper Print**

Chapter 2 - The Boy Who Lived

**Dark Lord Vanquished?**

**Yes it is true! Last night the dark lord was murdred in the small town of Godrics Hollow. Who done it? I hear you ask. Who was the great wizard who defeated the dark lord! Was it Alastor (Mad-eye) Moody? Sirius Black? James Potter? No. It was no more than **_**Harry Potter!**_

**James Potters Two year old son! How could a mere child defeat the dark lord! **

**Well there has to something very special about this child...Because he survived the killing curse.**

**Before you ask no we don't know how but in celebration we rase our glasses all over Britain. All over the world. **

**To Harry Potter the boy who lived!**

**For full story see page 3-7**

**More on Lord Voldemort and the Potters Traitor (Peter Pettigrew) 8-10**

**Article writtin by Rita Skeeter**

Professor Dumbledore put the newspaper down upon the desk.

Success

Harry Potter _is___the boy who lived

Well he never really thought Neville Longbottom had it in him. His magical Core was awful weak.

But _Harry Potter_ is the Chosen one. The one the save the world and vanquish the dark lord once and for all.

The boy will have to trained from a young age, free from distractions like Friends, _Siblings_.

His sister, the girl what was her name, Anne? Allie? Amy? He never bother larning her name because she was far from important. She will have to be removed one way or another. Harry must be free from distractions.

He must manipulate the boy to make sure he does whatever he say to make sure he dies for the wizarding world.

**Merlins Sake** it would have been a lot less hassle if voldemort had murdered the silly girl first...curses if he had reached the cottage before potter senior, the professor could have murdered the girl and blamed it on voldemort.

Damn

Maybe it would just be better to let nature take its course, If the child ends up neglected which she almost certainly will be with all the attention harry will recive then lilly and James would be more willing to give the child to relatives. Even more so if she does not show magical powers by five years old, then it would be easy to convince the potters the child is a squib.

The professor raised his hands into steeple and lay back into his chair,

He sat and amired the chaos to come.

Hey what did ya think of that chapter you know how to tell me REVIEW! Reviewers get virtual cookies - Luv from my secret hideout - _The Lonely Assassins :)_


	4. Chapter 3

Lonely Raven

An: Thank you to the people that took there time to Favourite. NNO REVIEWS I SEE PLZ REVIEW FOR MY SAKE :,(. Well here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it :).

Amy does a little bit of comintary if you dont like it then review and i will not do it again i just thought i would try it out.

_Amys Comintary_

Chapter 3: Abandoned

"Happy Birthday to you!, Happy Birthday to you! , Happy Birthday dear Harry and Amy! Happy Birthday to you!"

_I remember this day well. The day I was abandoned. Not by my family, by a meddling old fool. This was the day my first life ended but my new life was yet to begin._

James Potter flicked his eyes over his young children ripping open there birthday presents with over eager glee.

Harry seemed to have alot more presents than Amy, but what could you expect? Harry was the Boy Who Lived and Amy was well just Amy.

Thats not saying Lilly and he made any difference beetween the children, well _**he**_ never, made any difference between them. Lilly well...

Harry had recived alot of presents from strangers, well wishers and fans. While Amys small pile looked miserable in comparision but she never complained not once.

James always wondered if Amy was afraid to talk to them. She was quiet and distant compared to other children her age and preferred her own company than that of other children her age.

She never minded adults and had a strong bond with her godfather Remus and enjoyed the company of Sirius. She said they mad her laugh, but much to games dislike and Lillys delight when severus came back fromm the dark side, Amy had a strong bond with him too.

Lilly had often mensioned that she might have autism. James refused to here it, Amy was his little girl and he being a the proud father refused to see anything wrong with her.

Now Dumbledore was starting to get on his nerves, ordering that once harry reached the age of five he will have to start training. Lilly wasn't having any of it was she belived he was too young. They were even more shocked to find out that Dumbledore demanded that Amy would not attend the training sessions. She would distract Harry.

Plus the old fool had also been hinting that Amy was a squib. Merlin she was far from it her and harry had starting levitating small objects around the room a couple of weeks back and they both ended up in St Mungos with concussion, It had been quite funny accually.

Amy Potter was a daddys girl, no matter what James always stuck up for his little girl. Lilly Potter on the other hand favoured harry above all else and fame had went to her head a little. Harry was always her golden child, the boy who lived born from a mudblood what of the odds?

_Today on the 31st of July 1985 Lilly potter wished she had spent more time with her little girl as this was the twins 5th birthday, but it was also the day Amy Lilly Potter Disapeared but in all sense Died_

Professor Albus Dumbledore arrived at the Birthday Party, Present in hand. He did not see the point in bringing a present for the youngest Potter as she would be removed soon.

He strolled into the house without even bothering to knock the door, and marched across the massive courtyard of potter manor. The yard was filled with adults and children alike.

Dumbledore made his way toward the birthday boy and girl who were zooming around on toy broom stickes shrieking with laughter.

"Harry, My boy! Happy birthday!" He said in a kind grandfatherly voice.

"Professor Dumblydore!" the child shouted running into the mans arms.

Amy stood on the side lines, uncertain to walkover and join her brother.

"Can everyone come inside now please it is time for the party to start!" James called from the doorway to the main hall of the manor

Harry ran off to meet his father and Amy started to follow him but dumbledore gripped her arm tight.

"Lemme go!" she shouted

Dumbledore held her arm tight before disaperating

They apperated deep into what seemed to be the forbidden forest. Off limits to students and teachers (well apart from the care of magical creatures teacher and hagrid) alike it was the perfect place to dispose of the pest that was Amelia Potter.

He pulled the child to her feet giving her a good kick on the way up, she stumbled but managed to keep her balance. Tears ran down the girls cheeks as she had cut her self quite deeply on a stray branch. She shivered in the cold sunlight, the warmth blocked from the surronding trees.

"I could do a lot worse you know..." dumbledore snarled raising his wand at the child eyes level.

She stepped backwards fear rising like bile in her thoat.

"I could touch you...I could make you mine, be thankful child. I have mercy on the chosen ones sister"

Amy tried to run away but she was forced to the spot unable to move.

The professor muttered the curse under his breath. Green light shot out of his wand traviling through the air until it almost made contact with the girls heart. Almost.

A white light shone through the trees, knocking dumbledore to the ground. He sat up to see the girl sprinting into the trees, into the darkness.

A voice mocked him.

_"Not today old dumbles not today..."_

**Hey what did ya think! PLEASE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! PRESS THE BUTTON! REVIEW! you know you want to... ;)**


End file.
